This invention relates to energetic organic compounds and more particularly to halo- and nitroalkyldichloroformals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,939, entitled "Orthoesters 2,2,2-Trinitroethanol," which issued to Marion E. Hill on Feb. 28, 1967, suggests bis(2,2,2-trinitroethyl)dichloroformals as a transitory intermediate in the synthesis of trinitroethyl orthocarbonate from 2,2,2-trinitroethanol and carbon tetrachloride in the presence of ferric chloride. The dichloroformal was neither isolated nor actually identified. Given the reactivity of the dichloroformal under those conditions, the method is unsuitable for the synthesis of bis(polynitroalkyl)dichloroformals. We have found no other reference to bis(polynitroalkyl)dichloroformals in the literature. While various methods are known to convert ketones, aldehydes and certain esters to dichloro compounds, these methods are ineffective in converting carbonates to the halo-, nitro-, and halonitroalkyl substituted dichloroformals. Because these compounds would be useful as energetic explosive and propellant ingredients and as intermediates in the synthesis of other energetic explosive and propellant compounds, it would be desirable to synthesize them.